


Bryn's Episodic Drabbles - SPN 1.01 - Pilot

by GreenBryn



Series: Bryn's Episodic Drabbles - SPN [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabbles, Gen, Minor Character(s), POV Minor Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-26
Updated: 2008-04-26
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9264983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenBryn/pseuds/GreenBryn
Summary: Drabbles from 1x01 Pilot





	

This fic was first posted [here](http://spikess.livejournal.com/214667.html).

Okay. So. You know how I keep _saying_ I'm going to work on my fics, finish up some of the bunnies that have been sitting around on my hard-drive? But week after week, I keep opening up those files and rereading my notes and bits of written dialogue and prose, and yet I can never seem to _write_ anything? Well, that changes today.

[](http://winchestercon.livejournal.com/profile)[ **winchestercon**](http://winchestercon.livejournal.com/) is coming up in October, and I really want some of these freaking plotbunnies out of my head and posted on the 'net before the con rolls around. But since my muses seem to have dried up for the moment, I'm going to warm up and stretch out my fingers with some drabbles. Going back through the series from the beginning, I'm going to pick out something from each episode and write a drabble about it. It might be a minor character, it might be an object, it might be a situation. A few of them might get linked together in the same 'verse, but most of them will be stand-alones. I have no clue what all I'll write about, but this is the only way I can see of getting myself back in the fic game.

So, without further ado, I bring you my first two drabbles after my most recent hiatus (because it's hard to stick to exactly 100 words):

~*~

 **Title:** Nine Kinds Of Crazy  
**Author:** Dea Brynhild Ensomhet Spikess  
**Character:** Amy  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** 1x01 Pilot  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Supernatural cast/crew/characters/plotlines/etc. All hail Kripke. All original ideas are mine. Please don't sue or steal.

  
Amy stopped by the sheriff’s station, hoping that someone had seen the flyers she’d spent yesterday putting up and called in with new information, when she saw Dean in the interview room being drilled by Sheriff Pierce.

“Who’s that?” she asked.

“Suspect,” her dad said, busy sorting through a box of evidence. “Might be connected to the disappearances. He was pretending to be a federal marshal - personally, I think he’s crazy.”

Amy frowned, wondering why Troy’s uncle would be lying to the police, when her father pulled a large metal pentacle out of the box. Amy stared in astonishment.

~*~

 **Title:** The Kind Of Crack Police Work I’d Expect  
**Author:** Dea Brynhild Ensomhet Spikess  
**Character:** Amy  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** 1x01 Pilot  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Supernatural cast/crew/characters/plotlines/etc. All hail Kripke. All original ideas are mine. Please don't sue or steal.

  
Later that night Amy snuck into the evidence lock-up, using the copy of her dad’s keys she’d made ages ago. She found the box and started sifting through it, eyes widening with every missing person’s report, demonic drawing, and religious-looking object she found.

She touched the necklace that Troy had given her, remembering, _A pentagram is protection against evil. Really powerful. I mean, if you believe in that kind of thing._

Amy stuffed the papers in her purse and put the evidence box back. She was going to find out the truth of what happened to Troy. No matter what.

~*~

So... what do you think?


End file.
